


Every Little Thing About You

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crappy writing as usual, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is surprisingly sensitive when it comes to certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I did this for the OTP Battle that BPS hosted on tumblr last month  
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have AoKaga frick fracking 24/7 365 days/year uwu

He doesn't know if he should laugh or breathe a sigh of relief at what his boyfriend revealed to him. Honestly, several unpleasant thoughts ran through his head when the other male kept refusing his advances to take their relationship well, further.

Much further than just smooching and sucking faces, definitely. Fucking Ahomine won't even let Kagami, his boyfriend of 5 months, get a touch - a _feel_ \- of his (heavenly) body. He won't even let him have a look! A fucking peek! Of course this got the redhead utterly distressed, annoyed, _irritated_ — just downright horny and sexually frustrated as fuck.

In the end, so as not to trample on his boyfriend's uncharacteristically delicate feelings, he decided to comfort him and boost his suddenly deflated ego.

" _Sigh._ Daiki, sweetie, is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all', bastard? Get off of me. You don't understand anything." Oh the big baby's feelings got hurt anyway. Darn.

"Daikiiiiiiii. What I was trying to say is that you really shouldn't see me as someone who'll judge anyone just because of something like that. I mean, don't you know me at all?"

"Heh. I know you, all right. You're an asshole of a boyfriend who doesn't care about my feelings. Now get off me before I get pissed enough to drop you hard on the ground."

Kagami pouted (yes POUTED) at Aomine but remained sitting on the bluenettes lap.

"I'm not leaving this spot until you listen to me properly and let me finish what I was trying to say."

The two stared at each other, assessing, and trying to make the other back down first. Neither wanted to but then the bluenette let out an exhausted and defeated? sigh, effectively making Kagami happy enough to wrap his arms tighter around Aomine and kiss the other's cheek.

"Ehe~ Thank you, Daiki."

"Whatever moron."

"Haha! Anyway, see, what I was tryna say is, I really couldn't care less about something so trivial. I mean, it's just a third nipple, who cares?"

"I care! Dumbass."

Kagami just smiled at Aomine and kissed the tanned male again, this time on both cheeks.

"I love you, Daiki. I love _everything_ about you. I love you eyes. _Kiss. _Kiss.__ I love your nose. _Kiss._ I love your lips, of course. Haha! _Kiss._ I love your ears. _Kiss. _Kiss.__ Your hair. _Kiss._ Your neck. _Kiss._ Your shoulders. _Kiss. _Kiss.__ Your nipples. All three of them. _Grin. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._ "

"Okay, okay, idiot. I get it. I l-love you, too, Bakagami. Darn. I really love you, okay? And thank you. Thank you so much."

"Haha~ Anything for you, sweetie. So, won't you remove that annoying shirt so I can truly show you how much I love that third nipple of yours? Huh? Huh?" the redhead grinned as he was granted with an all too affirmative answer by the way of something hard poking his legs underneathe.

"Oh? Is that an invitation, Taiga?"

"What do you think, Daiki?"

"Fuck. You fucking sex kitten."

Kagami laughed as his boyfriend carried him all the way to the bedroom where he showed Aomine just _how much_ he really loves his third nipple.


End file.
